


I Love You Too Much

by RedGayBlueGay



Series: Alex, Do Not Throw Away Your Shot [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, LITERALLY FLUFF THE ENTIRE WAY, john is up late admiring alex while alex sLEEPS, let me live linda ive wanted this for a while, listen im heart broken and listening to sappy love songs LET ME LIVE, listen john sings to alex at night yall can fight me on that-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/RedGayBlueGay
Summary: John is up late, admiring someone close to him.





	I Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this isnt exactly what i meant by a new chapter,,, but i was listening to The Book of Life and lowkey sobbing so check out the songs they're g r e a t  
> this is the first work in the series! (technically second but ADNTAYS is the beginning of the series) \
> 
> have fun!~

Hazel eyes illuminated by the moon swept over the petite figure resting on top of him. There was a light breeze flowing through the cracked open windows, a gentle caress of Persephone as she released spring upon the Earth. Laurens sighed quietly as he stared at Alex's soft features. He knew of the scars that splashed his lover's body, but he didn't care. His love was too strong to care. He was the moon, Alexander his sun. Said teenager was breathing peacefully, little puffs of breath ticking John's face. John's curls tickled Alex's cheeks, but the boy was never roused awake by it. John could hear the snores of Hercules as he cuddled with Lafayette in the room adjacent to Alex's. For now, John was blissful.

The moonlight shone on Alex, his lightly tanned skin shining beautifully. John could feel his heart swell. He still remembered the day he finally confessed his feelings for the younger teenager ran deeper than close companionship. Far, far deeper. It was as if Laurens and Hamilton were soulmates, the universe twining their souls forever, no matter what lifetime they were in. John knew Alex could write sonnets about his boyfriend of three months, but Laurens could reply with gentle, heart-bursting songs to make Alex swoon. One song in particular from one of John's favorite movies was stuck in his head, which was why he was up at 1:56 AM on a Saturday night/Sunday morning. "I Love You Too Much" from Book of Life. John could relate to that song too much. It reminded him of the fiery compassion and pure, whole-hearted love he had for the teenager before him. So much, to the point he would start crying while listening to it for the umpteenth time. 

"I love you too much

To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
Cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right..." He crooned softly, his voice blending into the blissful silence of the night. 

His mind wandered to the first day he had met Alex. How flustered he was because  _wow, Alex was adorable._ Alex had been timid and kinda scared of him, but was brave enough to speak to Laurens. When he talked to John, after getting used to his presence, his words were like magic, entrancing John in a firm hold. He swooned at the flowers of smoothly articulated and carefully chosen words, a taste of curious nectar dripping from John's lips as he stepped further into Alex's little world. Alex's words left imprints on John's soul, and he had fallen deeper and deeper for the teenager. John remembered silently pining from afar, but being so close to the hurricane named Alexander Hamilton. Going as far as staying by Alex when his winds and rains were too heavy. Laurens took the wind and rain with stride, carefully battling the anxiety and flashbacks with warm, soothing hugs, and honey-sweet words. His voice was the single house standing on a lonesome island, a tree standing tall even though every other tree had been uprooted.

John was Alex's anchor when everything became too much, and vice versa. Peggy held a betting pool that their friends (and foster sibling, in Alex's case) partook in, betting on when Alex and John-or "Lams" as their friends called it-got together. When John first heard about it, after him and Alex had confessed, John had been a bit livid. Alex had been crying tears of laughter from his place on the park bench as John was yelling at their friends, a flush clear on his freckled cheeks. 

A gentle yawn pulled John's eyes down to the waking figure beside him. "G'mornin, love." Alex murmured sleepily. He went to pull off the blanket to get up, but John pushed the blanket back down. "As adorable as you are, my dear, its 2:30 AM. You should still be asleep, especially with how little sleep you get." John replied softly, pressing a soft kiss to each of Alex's cheeks. Alex hummed in content, curling up beside Laurens once more, to the point he was practically on top of the taller teen.

"I know I belong

When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
Cause I love you too much  
Heaven knows your name, I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me is missing  
Just to make you my whole I will fight

I know I belongWhen I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
Cause I love you too much  
I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal  
There's love above love and its mine cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much..." Laurens finished the song as his boyfriend, his  _soulmate,_  drifted off to sleep. A sleepy murmur escaped from the boy as he drifted back to dreamland. "I love you too much too, and you should sleeing more..." Sleeing was obviously a mixture between sleep and sing, and John cooed at the boy's sleepy slurring. He wrapped his arms around the boy, his grip firm but loose at the same time. He pressed a kiss into his hair. "I love you so much, it hurts my heart," he whispered softly to the sleeping teenager. "I'm never letting you go." With that final statement, John let his eyes close, and sleep took over as he cuddled up to his soulmate. Little did the couple know, a second couple was watching them, sobbing silently. "They're so adorable it hurts oh my god," Lafayette whispered, holding a hand over their heart. 

"I know, I know." Hercules whispered back, wiping away tears. 

"Our children are growing up, Herc." Laf murmured, hugging their lover. 

"Mhm, yeah, they are. The Schuylers are gonna melt when they hear about this."

"I did not know our John had such a soft voice." they said quietly, as Hercules shut the door. 

"He should serenade Alex when he's awake, and we should record it because it'll be the most sappy and adorable thing." Herc suggested. Laf pressed a kiss to their boyfriend's cheek. "I knew I was right in asking you out."

"Obviously because of my good looks and charming attitude." Hercules replied, gesturing at his body. Laf laughed and shoved him. "No, I chose you for your wonderful personality. You're a teddy bear, kind and soft those close to your golden heart. You go papa bear mode when Alex or John, or both, get themselves in trouble. You're quick to defend those close to you, their honor. That's why I chose you, Hercules Mulligan." they said quietly, walking back to their room. Hercules was lowkey crying by that point, amazed that he had scored someone so compassionate and sweet. The two lovers returned to their bed, hugging each other tightly. The moon shone on two teenage couples, and another couple who I have not mentioned. Martha and George Washington were asleep during the events of the night, when four teenagers were up and about (well, three of them, and John was admiring Alex). 

In the morning, Laf and Herc would coo to Alex and John, as well as the Washingtons about how cute the former couple was in the night. But that is for another time, for now, remember those you love, and cherish them every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an explanation I swear,,,  
> I have a crush on this girl, who likes someone else. That's it. This girl is one of my friends, and sits next to me at my luch period so I'm silently pining after her like 
> 
> nEvEr have crushes guys they h u r t when unrequited,,
> 
> Anyways so I was feeling sappy and sad so decided to write this at 1 am. I was also reading Starco (and Lams+Klance. I was full of relationship fics lmao) fanfics leT ME LIVE LYNDA-


End file.
